Tear You Apart
by cursedspardawrites
Summary: On one of her walks, a mysterious fog creeps over the Harbor Ward and Morrighan speaks to her twin brother Scar, who wants to either drag her home or kill her. A ToA short story. Don't know if I'm gonna turn it into an actual story or not.


_Author's Note: I haven't wrote a story on here in a long time! So this is my character, Morrighan, a Mephistopheles Tiefling Warlock in my Tomb of Annihilation game I play every second Friday, and I was in the mood to write something totally different and fresh, and the thought of writing about twins being different-one who wants to save the world, another wants to stop her-was fun and sweet, and I might actually write a full story about them when I get done writing another fanfiction of mine...so enjoy! _

The night was beautiful in Port Nyanzaru, and walking to the Harbor Ward by herself, Morrighan needed some fresh air. She wanted to join Rufe and the others for a drink, but she didn't feel like it. Telling them that she was going to bed early, she left them at the tavern and went walking, letting her thoughts wonder for a while before realizing that she ended up in the Harbor.

The water was dark tonight, and it wasn't raining, thank Mephistopheles. People were around, either working at the warehouse, packing the ships on the boats, or coming and going on their ships. They didn't notice the lone tiefling who walked through them, a hood over her, to conceal her features. Every once in a while she'll feel someone stepping on her tail, and she'll say something in Infernal before she walked on, enjoying her walk.

Soon the librarian found herself at the Lighthouse, the tall structure burning brightly in the night. It brought a small smile on her lips as memories of hiding near one in Cania while waiting on her brother to find her-

A frown came across Morrighan's features. Why was she thinking of Scar now? She hadn't thought of him since he kicked her out of their home after what he did. He even threatened to hunt her down and kill her if she did it again, brandishing his sword and waving it in her face when he did. And yet it seemed like she had to look over her shoulder every once in a while, almost secretly so her companions wouldn't know that she was still looking for him. Even asking the Jafar-like snake about him didn't help her at all-and she moved on. Scar was in Cania, just like she thought he was, stealing and killing whomever he wanted.

"Goodbye, brother." she whispered to no one in particular, as she turned around and started to walk back to the tavern, not wanting to linger any longer around the Lighthouse.

All around her, the noises of people shouting, working, laughing, filled the air as she kept walking, tugging her cloak around her. She kept her head down as she walked passed the Harbormaster's Office, and then the statue, which made her pause and look up.

It was a statue of an old Chultan king, a leopard-skinned loin cloth draped over them, a headdress of feathers, shells, and T-Rex teeth on his head. Draped on his shoulders was a cape of girallon fur and monkey tails, and he wielded a traditional oval shield and ykiwa of Chult. Morrighan had a nerve to say something about it, but kept her mouth closed, glaring at it instead as she moved on.

She didn't even notice the fog that rolled in, covering the ground, making the goosebumps appear on her arms. She needed to get back to the tavern, and she needed to get back to the tavern _now_. But before she took one step, she stopped as a flicker of a blade peeked out in the darkness.

Morrighan stood there, her eyes widening as the shadow came towards her, the form so familiar to her it nearly scared the complete shit out of her.

A transparent, red-skinned tiefling appeared out of the shadows, wearing all black. He was tall, had thick, curving horns like a ram, golden eyes, a slender and muscular build, and had shoulder-length silver hair, unlike the black hair of his human form. A shortsword was in his hand, and he had a wicked smile on his face.

"Hello, baby sister," the honeyed voice of Scar cooed as he came close to her. "I finally found you after all this time...it took me so long to find you, did you know that? And you keep asking about me around this place, as if you miss me." He stopped in front of her, and the wash of fear came over Morrighan as she looked into her brother's eyes. Those eyes once held love for her, now only hold darkness and the promise of murder. She instinctively flinched when he reached out and stroked her cheek, every nerve in her body screaming at her to run away.

"If you're here to kill me, do it," she told him a low voice. "Don't stand there and talk about it like the bastard that you are."

Scar clicked his teeth at her words, his sword pressed against her neck. "Not even a hello to the brother you missed? I'm hurt, Morrighan." he told her. "After I came all this way to see my sister-my _twin_ sister-after she asked about her big brother? Maybe I should grant your wish, send you back to Cania after Mephistopheles made you his librarian?" He canted his head to the side, deciding what to do.

Sending her back to Cania without stopping the Death Curse was out of the question, and Morrighan didn't want to die yet, not yet anyway. She was enjoying what the mundane world had for her, even if she was diabetic and couldn't have any sugar. She had made friends, a couple lovers she didn't want to leave, and the books-books she could read for all eternity, and the magic-her magic.

"No…" she whispered, her bottom lip quivering. "Not yet...not till I-"

"Not till you what?" Scar asked, cutting her off.

She gulped, her whole form shaking slightly. She didn't want to tell him the real reason why she left Cania to come up to the mundane world after he kicked her out of their home-it scared her to the point that he would drag her back without her finishing up what she and her friends started. "I have stop a curse," Morrighan answered. "I have to...stop the curse so everyone can go back to the dead again. Instead of rising like zombies."

She cringed when she heard Scar's laughter, his rough laugh breaking the silence of the night. "Are you serious, sister?" he asked, turning and shaking his head, dropping his sword on her neck. "You're here to stop a bloody curse? What's next, going to save puppies next? A old crone?"

"Y-Yes!" Morrighan answered bravely. Her voice shook a little as she answered, but she didn't care. "If I have to stop and save every little thing-"

Her head snapped to the side as Scar slapped her across the face. Her cheek stung with the slap, and she had to blink to not show the confused on her face.

"I'm dragging you home right now," Scar growled at her, grabbing her arm harshly. "This nonsense of you saving people is _ridiculous_-"

"It's not ridiculous!" Morrighan snapped, snatching her arm back. "I have to-no, I want to. Mephistopheles wanted me to come here, to stop a death curse, and then I'll come home!" Tears were coming down her face as she stared at her twin brother, the one she loved so much that she would do anything to go back home with him, but she couldn't, not now anyway.

Thoughts and images of her companions-Rufe, Tor, and Remi-filled her mind. She also thought of Azuka as well, and stinky Dragonbait and the human that had a wife...Morrighan didn't have a heart to leave them now. "I'll come home when I'm good and-"

"Ready?" Scar finished for her.

Morrighan nodded.

Hissing in a breath, Scar walked away from her again, running a hand through his hair and gripped it. He gripped his sword hard, and he dropped his hand, laughing. "Then you'll die before you can finish it." he said in a cold, gruff voice as he turned to her again, eyes blazing as he disappeared from her sight for a moment.

"Scar?" she whispered before she felt her back on wall, his hand around her neck as he started to squeeze. Morrighan gasped as she was slowly got hoisted up in the air, choking as Scar's fingers dug into her neck. She tried to raise her hand, to say a spell or to hex him, but a dagger was slammed into her palm, making her shriek with pain.

He leaned forward, close enough so his breath tickled her ear. "_Descansa en paz, _Morrighan." Scar snarled as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, feeling her soul leave her body-

The next morning, the tiefling woke up on the ground. Gasping deeply, she shot up and touched her neck, where Scar's hand was last night. Then she moved to her hand, where his dagger was embedded, but was left was a scar, a scar she would always remember. His words floated in her mind-_Descansa en paz, Morrighan_-before he killed her shook her to the core as she stood up and walked back to the tavern, so she could eat and take her medicine.


End file.
